callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Player (level)
Untitled Anybody know what assault rifle the player has in the mission...I want to say ACR but I'm not sure...also, is it the airport security you fight or the Loyalists? Perhaps it's both. If you know you are more than welcome to add it. Thanks! Random Man 0213 00:55, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It looks to me like the new M4. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Dunno, Youtube's already axed the video so I can't see for myself. WouldYouKindly 00:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Remember, no Russian. I'm pretty sure that's not Makarov who says it. Makarov's voice is high, almost feminine. This Voice sounds too low. MrJoe95 01:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The problem is I'm really not sure who said it. The quote is really just a placeholder until a better quote can be found. You're probably right; if you can find out who really said it, you're more than welcome to put it in. Random Man 0213 02:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Probably Viktor. (see below) MrJoe95 02:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Internal Troops I know the video is no longer up, but I need confirmation: near the end, when the group is near the airplane, the player is being shot, but the enemies are obscured by the low resolution. Am I correct in assuming that these are Internal Troops, since we saw them at the airport in the Reveal Trailer? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) You're probably right, although they could be Loyalist forces (or are the two the same thing?). The bad quality made them really hard to identify. Leave it until more info is released...looks like we'll have to wait for the game to come out to find out. Anyways, thanks for fixing up the page. :) Random Man 0213 02:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Four gunmen There are four gunmen in the level, and it was stated somewhere else who they are. I am missing one name, I'll edit when I find it. Vladamir Makarov ~ Viktor ~ ? ~ Player MrJoe95 02:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Take your time...and thanks for the info. :) Random Man 0213 02:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Found it, the fourth gunman is Anatoly. So that's Vladamir Makarov ~ Viktor ~ Anatoly ~ Player... MrJoe95 23:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Video I manged to find another copy. http://www.gametrailers.com/user-movie/airport-scene-leaked-mw2/333341 MrJoe95 02:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll put it in. Nice find. Random Man 0213 02:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) New Changes I removed the things related to the Airport Mission No Russian. Please note the changes and discuss that mission on the appropriate page. PhantBat 19:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Copyright Activision Publishing have asked for this be taken down as they believe it violates their copyrights. As the format of the complaint is valid, I've done this as it's better legally in such a case to do that first and ask questions later, but I have forwarded the issue on to others at Wikia to check whether this is really needed. We'll also be in contact with the game publishers about this. Angela (talk) 21:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Arab soldier eating lunch I think it's kind of a reference to the HBO miniseries Generation Kill where there's a Battalion Translator in the series who, like that Arab soldier, does nothing during combat Man I hate people who think every thing in Call of Duty is a reference, hey you know in the t.v. show Band of Brothers there is a guy who is named Vladimeir, he was in the background I think he is a reference to Makarov, seriosuly guys I see this kind of crap on just about every charachters trivia page. Yeah suriously I hate that crap, and I HIGHLY dought it is a refrence to that show. - ReddFighter 03:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I dont think IW really knows about all the references they make. I mean sure, Terminator and the M1887, but not mutch past that. --Slowrider7 03:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC)